


A Very Vytal Date

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, go to a fair/festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ren goes on his first date with Yang to the Vytal Festival Fairgrounds.





	A Very Vytal Date

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Jaune says from his seat on his bed. "I mean, Yang of all people? I never would have guessed."

"Well what's wrong with him going out with Yang?" Nora asks, sitting on a desk by the wall.

"Nothing, it just surprised me is all." he says. "She's great of course, congratulations, I just didn't expect it."

"Expected or not, I think it's wonderful." Pyrrha says, sitting in a chair near Nora.

"I simply hope that she is as excited about this as all of you seem to be." Ren says, adjusting his outfit into the full length mirror in the closet.

"Well duh, of course she is." Nora says, swinging her legs. "She's the one who asked you out after all."

"Even so, I'm not sure what experience she has with dating. I've never been an overly excitable person, so I’m simply hoping I don't leave her disappointed. I'd rather not seem dull on our first date." He says and turns around to look at his team.

"You're a hunk; of course she won't be disappointed!" Nora says with a smile. "You've got this!"

"I'm with Nora." Pyrrha says, "While I'll agree you're not the most likely to get into a series of unique and exciting circumstances-"

"That's my job!" Nora says, raising a fist.

"Yes Nora, you do it quite well too. However if that was what Yang wanted she could have found someone else, or done very well on her own. She did not though, she instead asked you. Clearly your caring and kind nature is what drew her attention, and not a need for adventure."

"Also a rockin' bod." Nora says.

"Thank you, I suppose." Ren says, not sure if he should be upset at being called unadventurous or flattered at the intended compliment. He decided to go with the latter. "It's very kind of you."

"Don't worry Ren, you'll do great." Jaune says. "What's the phrase? Opposites attract? Yeah, she's got enough adventure for the both of you. If anything she needs someone to calm her down."

"That's right." Pyrrha agrees.

"So do you have a plan?" He asks.

"I do in fact. The Vytal festival fairgrounds are filled with many activities and foods. Given the variety, it seems the proper choice. Regardless of what happens there should be something she enjoys." Ren says, putting his hands behind his back and looking at them. "What do you think?"

"A marvelous idea." Pyrrha says with a nod and a smile.

"Sounds like a good time!" Nora gives him a thumbs up.

"It'll be great, I’m sure." Jaune says.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nora asks, "You've got a date to get to!"

"You're sure I'm ready?" Ren asks, looking in the mirror again.

Nora rolls her eyes and jumps up, walking over to him. She grabs his shoulders and spins him to face the door as she starts pushing. "You're great, wonderful, awesome, and you're gonna be late so goooooo!" She says.

He spins once so she stumbles forward as he's no longer in front of her, but smiles. "Thank you Nora, and you two as well." He nods at Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Happy to help." Pyrrha says.

"Good luck!" Jaune says, "Though you probably won't need it."

Ren nods and steps to the door before taking a deep breath and stepping out. He takes just one step towards team RWBY's dorm room before something catches his eye and he turns to see Yang leaning against the wall beside the door he just came out of. "Oh hello. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I didn't realize." He says.

"It's alright; I know it takes a while to look so pretty." Yang says with a chuckle and a grin as she pushes off of the wall. "So, all ready then?"

"I am. It seems you are as well." He says, "You look well."

"You too." She says, "So where we headed?"

"I thought the festival would be a good place to go." He says, "If you don't mind."

"Sounds good, let's go." She says and starts to walk, putting her arm through his as she walks by him so he begins to walk with her.

Eventually they make their way from Beacon down to the fairgrounds. The place is filled with stands, people, and the smell of dozens of different foods, which somehow manage to mix together quite well. As they walk through Yang looks around at all the different opportunities. "Hmm, eenie meenie miney mo, which of these places should we go?" She asks.

"Well, which would you prefer first?" Ren asks, "Food, or some activities? There are plenty of games to choose from."

"That there are. Let's go with some of those. I'm ready to show these scams whose boss!" She says and pumps an arm.

"I'm sure you are." He says with a small smile. "In fact, I believe there is a contest of strength nearby. I get the feeling you would do quite well there."

"Oh, you know me so well." She says, putting her hand over her chest and smirking. "Lead the way." With that he directs them not far from where they had already been, finding a tall meter with a bell at the top and a lever, with a hammer next to it. At a table beside it was a young woman who looked up at them as they walked over.

"Hey there, one of you like to give this a try?" She asks, "Ten lien a pop, the higher the ball goes the bigger the prize. Ring the bell and you get the grand prize. Of course, nobody has done that yet."

"Oh they haven't have they?" Yang asks and pulls out some lien from her pocket, tossing it onto the desk. "Let's change that." She separates from Ren who stands back as she grabs the hammer and walks over to the end of the lever sticking up. She sets her stance, draws back, winks at him, and then brings it down.

The lever slams down, causing the other end to fling the ball upwards. It rises quickly at first, then slower, as if meeting resistance, and stops at about three quarters of the way up it, much to the surprise of both Ren and Yang.

"Wait what?" She asks. "What just happened?"

"You did pretty dang good." The girl says. "That's the second highest I've seen so far. Congrats."

"No that should have gone all the way!" Yang says.

"It didn't though, sorry." She says, "I don't make the rules I just take the money."

"It seems that there is higher resistance the higher it goes." Ren says, "You have to deal with not only gravity, but also their tricks."

"Nice catch. It took me like half a day to figure that out." The attendant says.

"Do we have to use the hammer?" Yang asks.

"What? Well no you don't, not if you don't want to." She says, a bit surprised, "You can't stomp on it or use your own weapon though, that's against the rules."

Yang smirks and tosses some more lien at the table. "I got this."

"Really?" She looks over at Ren.

"She has this." He says, watching her.

Yang cracks her neck, and then her knuckles. She takes a deep breath in, closing her eyes, and lets it opening them, now red. With a snarl she draws back her fist over her head, sliding one foot back, and then brings her arm down, punching right into the lever and cracking it as it hit the ground. The ball on the other end skyrocketed up to the top, hitting the bell with a solid ding and then coming back down.

"Holy crap." The attendant says as Yang stands up straight with a confidant smile.

"Now what would that grand prize be?" Yang asks, looking over.

"Oh, right." She pulls out a large stuffed bear and a small envelope. "Your first prize, and free ice cream for two at Ice Queen's Court."

"Sweet, sounds like Weiss owns the place." She chuckles as she takes the envelope. "You want the bear?" She asks as she looks over at Ren.

"Thank you, but it might get in the way." He says.

"Eh, maybe we'll come back for it later. If not you can keep it." She says to the attendant. "Now let's go find some more fun." She heads off.

"I told you she had it." Ren says quickly before following after her. "So what did you want to do next? I assume you know many of the activities they usually have."

"Well I can guess but it changes every year." She says, "Do you not know? I figured hanging out with Nora you'd known them all."

"Actually this is my first Vytal festival." He says, "Until this one I never had a chance to attend."

"This is my third one, apparently." Yang says, "I only remember going to one before though. We never went to any of them outside of Vale after all. But I still remember it pretty well. Me and Ruby had a blast the whole time. Probably drove our dad nuts. Oh, and they had this amazing pie stand, we went there every day of the festival." She looks over at him while they walk and talk, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "I think we tried like eight different pies each."

"Well why don't we go see if we can find it then?" He asks.

"It's been eight years; you really think it'll still be around?" She asks.

"It can't hurt to look. While we do so if we find anything else we'd like we can still do that as well."

"Maybe I already found something else I want to do." She says and gives him a smirk and a wink.

"What do you... Oh." He says, blushing a bit.

She laughs at that. "Oh my gosh you should see the look on your face." She says, "Don't worry, you're fine. I'm not that kinda girl."

"I see." He says, straightening his clothes and looking around to hide his embarrassment. "There's a dunk tank." He points out. "That seems odd given that its fall. The weather could easily turn to a chill."

"It's probably fine." Yang says, "Those things are usually for charity anyway. Let's go hit it up." She heads over towards it with Ren following behind.

When they arrive he sees a booth with a young man sitting behind it, watching somebody else throw a ball at the target. Their aim was off, but they still managed to clip it, though it didn't have enough force to set off the booth.

"How much for a throw?" Yang asks as she watches the contestants in front of her.

"Fifteen lien for three throws." The man says.

"So five for one?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No you gotta buy three."

"Let me guess, you don't make the rules." She says as she pulls out some lien.

"Got that right." He says as he takes it from her. "I wouldn't get in the tank if I did."

"It looks like you're up, Yang." Ren says as the last contender moves out of the way, still not having gotten the man in the tank to drop. In fact he looked rather bored in it.

"Oh this is gonna be good." She says and steps up to the marked line. She tosses the ball a bit in her hand to get a feel for it and then draws back, bringing one knee up before throwing her arm forward as she shifted her weight, the ball flying from her hand. It didn't hit dead center, but definitely on the target as it shoved the lever back, sending the man in the tank into the water with a look of surprise on his face. She pumps a fist and then blows on her hand as if blowing smoke away. "Oh yeah, one toss, one spill." She grins.

"Impressive." Ren says with a small nod.

"I'll say. That's just the third dunk today, first one on him." The attendant says.

"Guess I'm breaking records all over the place." Yang says and stretches a bit. "Welp, guess we're moving on."

"We can continue our search." Ren says, turning and walking away as Yang caught up with him.

"Hey, don't you want to do one of these?" She asks, looking over at him.

"Most of these aren't particularly my style." He says, "If we find an interesting one then perhaps."

"You sure? I like enjoying myself, but if you're not having fun then I’d feel bad about it. It's a date; we're both supposed to be happy." She says.

"And I am. I enjoy seeing you having fun." He says, "If I have the desire to I'll certainly join in, you don't need to worry."

"Well if you're sure." She says, putting her hands behind her head as they walked. "That brings up a point though, what do you like to do? I rarely see you away from Nora and she's dragging you from one thing to the next. What does Renny-boy do when he's got options?"

"He goes on dates with you it seems." He says with a small smile.

"Okay that one was smooth." She says, pointing over at him. "Really though, I'm curious."

"Well as you said I'm usually with Nora, but when things calm down a bit I enjoy something a bit calmer typically. Reading a book can be good, some meditation or yoga helps clear the mind, but mostly I enjoy cooking."

"Cooking? Really? I thought you just did that cause Nora ate tons of food." Yang says.

"That is part of it; one of us had to learn how to cook." He admits, "But I do enjoy it. It can be quite calming, simply mixing things up. It's interesting; you can put two things together and get something completely different just through proper preparation. Finding new recipes to try, various ingredients to work with. It's relaxing, even when it's stressful because Nora tries to help and catches something on fire." He chuckles softly.

"I'm pretty sure that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." She says, looking at him with a small smile. "You really do enjoy it. That's nice. I used to cook for Ruby all the time too. Dad was always busy with school and you can only order pizza so many times. I wasn't anywhere as good as you though."

"I'm sure you did quite well." He says, "She certainly doesn't seem unhealthy so your food wasn't bad enough to skip meals."

"Well when you gotta learn you gotta learn." She shrugs.

"Perhaps we can try sometime." He says, "Cooking I mean. I'd love to learn some of the recipes you tried before, and we do have a small stove and miniature oven in our dorm you could use."

"Really?" She asks, "You want to learn from me? That's not something I hear a lot from anyone other than Ruby, and even then not as much as I used to."

"I'm sure you have lots to share. Of course I can show you some of what I can do as well. We'll both learn."

"Sounds like we've got a second date already." She grins and bumps him a bit. "Way to go, player."

He smiles a bit. "It seems we do." He says and gestures towards a stand as he steers them towards it. "Now would you like to try another game?"

"Oh yeah, I am ready to play." She says and cracks her knuckles as they approach.

After that it seems time passes more quickly as they move from place to place. Various games occupy their time, with the occasional bit of festival food in between. Even if he couldn’t help but comment on how unhealthy all the fried food was, it didn’t stop him from eating it; except the fried butter, which they both agreed was a bit too much.

Eventually they began to make their way back, the sun having set long ago. Yang had her arm hooked through Ren’s, smiling as they walked. A dragon shaped plushie was wrapped around her neck, courtesy of Ren’s win, while he was wearing a very ornate flower crown, courtesy of her own. As they came to a stop between the doors to their dorm she stood with her back to her own, facing him. “Well I had a good time.” She says.

“As did I.” He smiles back at her, putting his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry we couldn’t find the desert stand that you wanted.”

“Eh I didn’t expect to anyway.” She says with a shrug. “Maybe I’ll head in tomorrow with Ruby, I’m sure she’d love to find it, but it’s no big deal. Had a ton of fun anyway. Even got little Mushu here.” She moves the dragon’s head a bit.

“I’m glad you had fun. Would you still like to get together again? I believe we had plans for a meal.”

“Definitely. We can get things hot and steamy say… next weekend?” She says.

“That sounds lovely. I’m sure our teams will appreciate the leftovers.” He says. “Almost as much as they appreciate their ability to eavesdrop on us now.” He looks back at his door.

“You really think they’re listening?” She asks.

“I’m sure my team is, though I can’t confirm of course.”

“Ruby!” Yang shouts back at her door, “You better not be eavesdropping!” There’s a small muffled thud from behind the door. “You called it.” She looks back at him, shaking her head with a smile.

“I suppose we should head in anyway. Good night, Yang, I look forward to next weekend.” He gives a small bow.

“Just one more thing, if you don’t mind.” She says.

“Oh? What is it?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

She steps in and puts one hand on his cheek, the other on his waist as she presses her lips to his, kissing him softly. While surprised for a moment he takes the opportunity, closing his eyes and returning the kiss as he places his hands on her hips. For a moment there is just that, before it eventually breaks.

She grins and walks backwards towards her door, opening it. “Always leave on a high note. See you around, Renny.” She says and winks at him as she enters the room, letting the door close.

He smiles at the door and then turns to head to his own. “You certainly did. See you around, Yang Xiao Long.” He says before opening it up and walking in; right into a deluge of questions. It was going to be a long night, but a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first Sunflowyr. Honestly I think it could use a bit of work. I tried keeping it short and sweet, but It was my first time writing like this so Idk how I did. Let me know in the comments! If you'd like a fic of your own, hit me up! Got spots open and looking to fill them. Until next time, have a nice day!


End file.
